Childhood
by Darth Synkka
Summary: The evolution of Danny, Sam and Tucker's friendship as they meet as second graders (well Danny and Tucker have known each other since birth, they were born on the same day) go through school, deal with bullies and go through the accident that forever changed their lives. This is AU because it takes place in the Golden Trio universe. All happens before Golden Trio.
1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

**The evolution of Danny, Sam and Tucker's friendship as they meet as second graders (well Danny and Tucker have known each other since birth, they were born on the same day) go through school, deal with bullies and go through the accident that forever changed their lives. This is AU because it takes place in the Golden Trio universe. All happens before Golden Trio (please read that one before this please) with minimal swearing from the "golden trio" of DP because they are little kids for the most part. As they get older there will be more swearing. Mostly drabbles or a series of oneshots or whatever you call that, dealing with their lives before the accident. I may or may not have been watching Heroes while writing this. I don't own Danny Phantom, Star Trek, Spiderman, Lucky Charms, Cheerios or any type of franchises or products that exist in the real world but I do own any OC's I add in the story****. Please forgive me if this is really bad, I can't write little kids, but I am attempting it. FYI, in the beginning, I will be referring to Danny and Sam as Daniel and Samantha because they didn't get their nicknames yet. BTW, my personal headcanon is that Danny secretly wants to be a superhero like Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, etc...**

* * *

><p>It was a warm but not too hot September morning in Amity Park. It was a saddening day for most children since September meant going back to school and for some, it meant going for the first time. Three specific seven-year-olds were fighting against their parents who did not want to go to school. The first was Daniel Fenton (though he really hated the name Daniel), the son of "professional" ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. The second was Samantha Manson, the daughter of the wealthy and conservative Jeremy and Pamela Manson who had just moved to Amity Park for business. The third was Tucker Foley, the technology obsessed son of Maurice and Vanessa Foley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is short and the next four will be short but this an arc **


	2. At Fentonworks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><em>At Fentonworks<em>

Daniel really didn't want to go to school. He was perfectly happy staying at home where he could play with his toy spaceship, and could watch his cartoons, Spiderman and Disney movies. That morning, his mother had woken him up earlier than usual and told him that he had to go to school. He complained all morning about having to comb his jet black hair and get dressed so early but at least he got to wear his favourite Spiderman t-shirt. Daniel and his nine-year-old sister Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton ate a bowl cereal, not trusting their parents to cook since most of the food they made came to life or wasn't even edible. With a happy grin, Daniel pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and sat at the table so his mom could pour it like she did with Jazz's Honey Nut Cheerios. Jazz raised an eyebrow at her little brother's choice of food as the seven-year-old shoved it gleefully in his mouth.

"That cereal isn't healthy, you know. It's full of sugar and other unpronounceable ingredients that could could cancer and other fatal diseases." Jazz pointed out, her vocabulary surpassing her years.

"It's good though." Daniel replied, his mouth full of Lucky Charms. Jazz wrinkled her nose.

"Can you _please _chew with your mouth closed?" Daniel responded by sticking his tongue out at his older sister. Maddie, sensing that a fight was about to begin yet _again_, used her "mom authority" to get them away from each other.

"Alright that's enough. Are the two you ready to start your first day of school?" Jazz bounced excitedly in her seat, making her flame red pigtails whip her in the face, while Daniel pouted and grumbled about not needing school under his breath. Jazz left her seat and grabbed her bright yellow backpack so fast that she practically left a burn trail on the ground like on the cartoons. Daniel furrowed his ebony eyebrows and reluctantly left his seat and grabbed his own deep red backpack. Daniel smiled a little as he thought of the toys that he managed to sneak in his backpack (it wasn't like Jazz didn't sneak Bearbert Einstein in _her_ backpack). He managed to get his toy rocket in there as well as Spiderman, the Green Goblin and the Hulk. His parents would kill him if they knew he watched superheroes shows and not shows about ghosts like Scooby Doo (which he did enjoy) or something.

After being reminded of Spiderman, Daniel didn't mind going to school so much because he wanted to be like Peter Parker. The little boy stood up and went to see his mom and his sister who were waiting for him at the front door. "Ok, I'm ready." _To become a superhero. Tuck will laugh but still. _The boy added silently with a mental smirk. He and his friend Tucker Foley had been best friends for like…ever. They celebrated their birthdays in one big party because they were born on the same day. Maddie raised an eyebrow at her young son.

"You changed your mind that fast?" she asked.

"Yup." Daniel replied popping the "p."

"Enough talking, let's go." Jazz cut in. The three left walked out the front door and headed to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What was happening at Danny's house at the time. I hope you like it**


	3. At the Mansons'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Manson's<em>

In a huge mansion on the other side of town, a seven year old girl was trying to convince her parents to not make her wear a poufy, pink dress. The girl's name was Samantha Manson. Samantha hated everything about her parents and their lifestyle. She just wanted normal parents who didn't dress her up like a doll. It took being scolded by her grandma just to get her in a normal public school instead of a rich, snobby private one. Jeremy and Pamela Manson had made their daughter wear her natural blonde hair (**A/N: She dyes it black when she goes Goth**) in braids that were tied in pink ribbons, she wore a pink dress that she kept tripping over, white tights and dress shoes. In short, she looked ridiculous. Her parents however, didn't see it that way.

Pamela gasped slowly and covered her mouth when her little girl came downstairs, not noticing the anger in Samantha's violet eyes.

"Oh, Sammykins, you look perfect. Jeremy go get the camera!" Pamela called. A few minutes later, Jeremy came into the fancy dining room with his camera and took a picture of his sullen, angry daughter in the "dumb princess clothes" as Samantha called it multiple times. Samantha took her seat at the table and one of the maids brought the girl eggs and bacon. Samantha took the bacon in her hands and analyzed it.

"Daddy, what's bacon made of?" the little girl asked curiously. Jeremy, who was distracted by reading the day's paper, didn't really think about his daughter's feelings or that she was a child.

"A pig's backside." He answered shortly. Samantha dropped the bacon on her plate, wide-eyed while the red-haired woman glared at her husband.

"You mean…" Samantha began with tears forming in her eyes. "They _killed _the cute little piggy?"

"Do you even know what killed means?" Jeremy asked. Samantha nodded, remembering that her grandfather died a month or so ago, so yes she knew what it meant when someone died. Jeremy didn't reply and Samantha refused to eat the meat, vowing to never eat it again. One of the maids saw what happened and decided to get a piece of toast for Samantha, who was fine with eating the bread.

After breakfast, Samantha went in her lunchbox and removed any meat from it, leaving her sandwich plain with cheese and put it in her pink Hello Kitty backpack. Samantha, obviously, hated the backpack and was thinking of ways to get rid of it. Maybe she could "accidentally" rip it or break the zipper so her parents would be forced to get better one? No, they would get another one just like it. Samantha sighed. She was doomed and the only thing that made her bother to go to school at all was the hope that she would make friends but Samantha believed that it was highly unlikely.

The girl went to the front door where a maid was waiting to bring Samantha to her first day of school. Samantha closed her eyes, took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was going to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sam starts off just a vegetarian but becomes a vegan later if that's a question in your minds. The Tucker one is coming up soon**


End file.
